1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to measurement circuits, and particularly to a measurement circuit providing over-temperature protection to a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Over-temperature protection in a power supply is provided by connecting different resistors to the power supply manually, to generate optimal resistance for over-temperature protection. However, the resistors must be individually soldered to corresponding locations, which is inconvenient and time-consuming.